


Splash in Love

by Basketballer3511



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Basketball, Best Friends, Gay Love, M/M, golden state Warriors - Freeform, secret romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Stephen curry and Klay Thompson. The splash bro's thats what they were known for, but what if one of the brothers is hiding a secret from the other? What if one of the brothers takes their relationship too seriously? Will they be able to make it?





	1. Chapter 1

Stephen made his way out of the shower, a fluffy snow white towel adorning his tan body. He had been consumed in his music and seemingly to occupied to notice that someone was still in the Locker room. Steph jammed to the music showcasing his classic dance moves, a soft laugh disrupted Steph's antics. "Oh hey" awkwardly said Stephen scratching his head in embarrassment, his teeth pulling at his lips. "Nice moves" said Klay a shocking display of emotion evident on his face. "Yeah, i practice" replied Steph trying to recover from his embarrassed state, and scrambling to get his clothes. Klay laughed not at all surprised by Steph's over joyous personality to be accompanied by dancing. "So what you doing here?" asked Stephen surprised Klay was here and not with Rocco. "Well my brother stole Rocco, so i decided i would stay back and hang with you" replied Klay his voice neutral during his proclamation. "Um sure, thats a great idea" Stephen muttered, suddenly feeling flustered with the thought of hanging out alone with Klay. In truth Steph had low key been avoiding the man. When Klay earlier in the season had asked why Steph hadn't been coming over, Steph responded saying he was doing his best to help out KD. But now the season was more then half way over, Klay was bound to come and ask Steph to hang out.

Both made their way out of the complex, sports bags over their shoulders. "So my house or yours" casually asked Klay breaking the strained atmosphere. "Um yours, i have not cleaned my house in years" chuckled out Stephen cringing at the thought of his messy house. Klay chuckled too, acting oblivious to Stephen's tense structure. "You still Know the way?" Asked Klay taking a slight dig at Steph. "Yeah" Stephen replied a lopsided smile accompanying his face, embarrassed that Klay had caught up to his tactics. Steph slumped his way to his car, dwelling in the parking lot as long as possible. He clicked a few buttons, adjusted a few mirrors and looked both ways 5000 times before making his way to Klay's. "This is stupid" thought Stephen how could he treat his best friend like this. They were so close, but stupid Steph had to catch feelings. He kept trying to convince himself that he was avoiding Klay to help KD, but he was only fooling himself. Those feelings for Klay had been there for months, and the only way he dealt with them was shove them down. He had to make up his atrocious behavior to Klay, he had to keep his friendship. Cause that's all he and Klay ever were friends.... just friends bitterly thought Stephen.


	2. Catch up

Stephen pulled into Klay's gated driveway, greeted by the sandy concrete house. Klay knocked on Steph's window, "you coming?" asked Klay pointing towards his house. "Yeah" muttered Steph cutting the engine, his toned arms flexed as he lightly closed the door. His footsteps falled align to Klay's, as they made there way up to the steps. Both sunk into Klay's cloudy grey couch, awkward silence filling the air. "So" said Klay gripping his knees, "so" replied Steph eyes shifting anywhere but to Klay's eyes. "Wannna watch TV?" drawled out Klay, Steph nodded sinking his rigid back into the soft familiar couch. As the night continued Steph felt himself loosen up more and more, it was just like the old times before the fame and the flashing lights. Steph and Klay were sitting in the kitchen waiting for their taco's to come out. Stephen was telling his classic stories and Klay would absorb his words, Stephens chatty personality not bothering him. Steph looked over at Klay, his smile remaining on his bronze skin. 

Klay felt like he was drowning in Steph's prismatic eyes, his heart rapidly beating. Klay's heart slightly collapsed every time Steph would ignore him. He did not understand why Steph would drop him so easily. He had acted aloof about the whole Steph situation, so that Steph would not feel guilty about Klay's feelings.But all Klay really wanted was to know what was going on with Steph, he used to be so open. Tonight seemed to be like old times, it was nice having Steph at ease with him for once this season. "Food's ready" pronounced Steph, his eyes glazing over at having taco's in his stomach. Both sat together, Klay's feet brushing over Steph's. "He needs to stop" thought Steph, his cheeks flushing scarlet, just from Klay's slight touch. Klay being his usual oblivious self did not notice Steph's reaction, instead thinking that the food was too hot for Steph.

"I am stuffed" Steph groaned out patting his non existent stomach. Klay laughed agreeing with his friend. They watched Tv for a little while, before making their way up to Klay's second floor. "Do you mind if i crash with you? Im low-key scared of the dark" muttered Steph biting his lip. "Yeah" rushed out Klay not seeming to get the words out fast enough.


	3. Sandwiched

Stephen curtly laid in Klay's bed avoiding all possibilities of possibly touching his crush. Steph carefully monitored his breath, trying to quiet down the pace of his heart. Klay's body was slackened as he lay in the bed with Steph. His bare milky white skin radiated when the moon hit his bare collarbones. It took every part of Klay's soul not too reach over to Steph and cuddle him. He wanted to let Steph get used to their relationship again. After minutes of deep breathing Klay fell asleep, Steph let a deep sigh of relief his muscles untensing. He rolled over facing Klay's sleeping figure. He did not know how to deal with his feelings any longer. Every time he saw Klay he thought if he should reveal his feelings, but he just couldn't. Klay would hate him for putting him in such a position, i mean the man was strait for gods sake! sharply thought Steph. All Steph wanted was one touch, just know what it would be like to wake up next to Klay. He just needed some amenity, and then his ridiculous school girl crush would be over. He could just roll over more towards Klay and hold him. If Klay asked why Steph did this he could just lie and say he moves in his sleep wittily thought Stephen. Unconsciously Klay sauntered into Stephen rolling his heavier built body on top of Stephens. Stephen's eyes popped in shock, Klay's body was atop of his. Klay had him sandwiched between the sheets, his blazing hot skin melting over Steph's. Steph let his eyes close shut in contentment. He was going to enjoy this moment, cause lord knows he probably won't ever get this again.


	4. Sweet dream

It was the 2 in the morning when Klay woke up on top of Steph. Steph's baby face looking even more innocent as he slept. His lips were parted open, drool lightly dribbled on his caramel cheek. Klay could not help being completely engrossed by Steph's beauty, even when he was sleeping he still managed to make Klay's heart go into a frenzy. Klay turned over on his side, getting off of the petite man. Steph shivered in his sleep, reaching over towards Klay. Klay froze in surprise, why was Steph reaching for him? "Stop overthinking about this" thought Klay, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of Steph's hand on his side. Steph opened his eyes checking the time it was around 2:30. He had heard Klay rustling around, but was persistent in getting his beauty sleep. Klay's eyes seemed to be open, so he called out his name. "Klay?" whispered Stephen "Yeah" replied Klay his tone equally quiet. "Why you still up?" asked Stephen, rolling over to his side and resting his head on his arm. "I don't know" shrugged Klay his eyes drooping slightly. Steph without even thinking reached up to twirl Klay's waves, his green eyes glinting in the dark. Klay's eyes fluttered close as he felt Steph lightly massage his hair. Steph for some unknown reason felt a sudden confidence surge through his body. He made his way closer towards Klay, his chest touching Klay's bare sun kissed skin. Klay's eyes flickered open, his breathing substantially speeding up, coming in slight pants. Steph curiously looked at Klay, tilting his head to the side. Klay stared at Stephen waiting for Steph to do anything to him. Steph's skin seemed to be blazing as he touched Klay, the innocent touch making Steph feel like he was on top of the world. Before he could stop himself he made his cocked head tilt towards Klay. Klay stooped his head to make him and Steph almost nose to nose, he could feel Steph's breath fanning against his lips. Steph could not stop staring at Klay's parted rosy pink lips, the intensity of their position seemingly intoxicating his senses. Without comprehending Steph seized Klay's lips into his. Klay was motionless for a second from the shock of being kissed by his teammate before he returned Steph's kiss. Both men broke from the kiss, both gasping for air. Steph was shocked at his actions, he totally just messed up his friendship with Klay. But if he messed up why did Klay kiss back? internally debated Steph. "Hey" said Klay, tracing his fingers over Steph's creamy skin, "don't stress, i enjoyed that" shyly admitted Klay. "You did?" asked Steph his glee laced in his tone. "Yeah" replied Klay, Steph smiled at him knowing this was the extent to which Klay would open up about his feelings. "Lets go to sleep" offered Klay the toll of basketball taking over him. "Sure" replied Steph about to turn on the other side of the bed, when instead Klay wrapped his arm around Steph's toner yet slimmer physique. Steph was surprised by this gesture, but just smiled and snuggled closer to Klay. They would deal with any fall out later in the morning.


	5. breakfast is served

Steph woke up to an empty bed and the smell of eggs. Steph curiously made his way towards Klay's kitchen, Klay looked up when he heard the soft padding of Steph's footsteps. "Good morning" Klay said "Good morning" replied Steph a smile playing on his lips. "I thought i was the chef not you" jokingly said Steph, Klay laughed at this trying his best not to burn the eggs. "Breakfast is served" Klay stated, "When did you start cooking?" curiously asked Steph. "Cooking eggs isn't really cooking" Klay responded with a strait face, Steph laughed at this before politely showing eggs in his mouth. Klay felt ecstatic when he saw Steph eating clumsily the way he used to when he was with Klay.   
Last night felt like a dream, Steph wasn't sure if he wanted to bring up the topic of their kiss last night. The atmosphere this morning wasn't awkward so that was a good sign, but he didn't want to ruin it. Steph's thoughts were interrupted when Klay called out his name. "Hey steph?" called Klay from the living room, "yeah" repsonded Steph making his way to the living room. "Do you wanna talk about last night, or are we going to pretend it didn't happen?" sluggishly asked Klay. "Um yeah" nervously replied Steph sinking into the couch next to Klay. Klay patiently waited for Steph to start the conversation. After what felt like 30 minutes, Steph coughed and turned towards Klay. Klay expectantly looked at Steph, ok thought Steph guess i'm doing this talk.   
"Ok so the reason i kissed you last night was cause i really like you, i been ignoring you so that my feelings for you wouldn't be real. But they were" admitted Steph avoiding eye contact with his teammate. "I knew it" triumphantly stated Klay, acting like he won the lottery. "What?" a confused Steph asked. "I knew you were ignoring me on purpose" Klay responded, Steph was shocked and confused. Of course Klay picked the most unnecessary part of his speech to focus on. 'Sorry im done" Klay said still exited, "I like you too Steph and it sucked you ignored me but now you're not going to do that right?" innocently asked Klay. "Yeah im not" responded Steph. "Good" said Klay getting up from the couch. He reached his hand to lift up Steph as well, Steph slammed into Klay's body as he got pulled up. Klay reached down to kiss Steph, they finally were together.


	6. T-Shirt

Steph looked up at Klay as they all changed in the locker room. Klay made eye contact with Steph, a sly grin on his pale face. Steph blushed and looked away, gathering his stuff. Klay jogged up to catch up with Steph, bumping his elbows into Steph's slim frame. "Hey" shyly said Steph, his usual confidence disappearing as soon as he saw Klay. "Hey" replied Klay, his heart racing. "Your form was looking good today" remarked Klay, "Thanks" replied Steph a blush forming from Klay's compliment. Steph didn't know why this compliment he got everyday, made him feel so good when Klay said it.

"You coming over today?" asked Klay's soft voice. "Um yeah, i guess" offhandedly responded Steph. "Everything good" asked Klay his brows furrowed. "Yeah, i just remembered i had to get my stuff" responded Steph his chirpiness returning. "You can use my clothes" nonchalantly responded Klay. "yeah that be great" Steph said.

The two got home, both sinking into the couch and relaxing. "Im gonna go change, you mind what shirt i wear?" asked Steph getting up from the couch. "Nope, they are all casual" resounded Klay turning his attention back to the TV. Steph made his way upstairs, entering the dimly lit room. He looked at all of Klay's pictures of him and his family, his sport figurines. Steph smiled at the bobblehead of Klay and Rocco, he's so childish thought Steph. Steph made his way to the dresser, grabbing the top pair of shirts and shorts. Steph's whole body was engulfed in cotton, Klays shirt reaching past his knees. Guess i don't need the shorts, thought Steph as he made his way back downstairs. 

Klay's whole mind froze when he saw Steph make his way down in his shirt. Steph looked even cuter in the shirt as he fumbled around with it trying to adjust it. The shirt exposed half of Steph's tan shoulder, his collarbones sticking out. Klay thought he died and gone to heaven, how could someone look so good in a oversized shirt? thought Klay his breath taken away. "That looks like a good fit" jokingly said Klay, Steph shrugged laughing at Klay's surprise attempt at humor. "Come here" Klay said opening his arms for Steph to come. Steph without even thinking straddled Klay, burying his head in Klay's shoulder. Klay's breath again was taken away from him, as he wrapped his arms around Steph's small waist. Steph innocently traced his lips across Klay's pale neck, leaving a slight wet trail. Klay moaned out, completely absorbed in Steph's actions. Steph broke his trailing kisses, looking face to face with Klay. He saw Klay's eyes squeezed shut, his hands drifting against Steph's eyes. Klay opened his eyes, sinking into Steph's green blue ones. Steph crookedly smiled before capturing Klay's lips with his, this time both letting out moans of pleasure.


	7. slump

It was game one of the 2017 finals, the adrenaline of the game pumping through the team. Steph was off the roof as he enjoyed his game high of 28 points. Klay was proud of Steph and seeing him sink threes from way downtown filled him with joy. Klay would have been more ecstatic if he had not been in such a slump. The whole postseason Klay had been unable to make the deep threes he usually made, he acted unbothered but inside he was fretting. "was he not good enough for the team" wondered Klay as he made his way out of his shower. Steph and the rest of the team had asked Klay to join them in the celebration, but Klay declined saying he needed to rest up.   
Steph clambered into their shared bed, his energy drained from the game and party. Steph heard Klay shift toward him, "are you drunk?" asked Klay rubbing his tired eyes. "Nahhh" said Steph with a giggle, burying his bearded chin into the crook of Klays neck. "Stoppp" said Klay, shifting away from Steph's ticklish beard. "Its not that ticklish" replied Steph with a smile, wrapping his toned caramel legs around Klay's paler legs. "yes it is" replied Klay smiling back at Steph's happy face. Steph suddenly turned serious... "how come you didn't come to the party tonight" asked Steph tracing Klay's collarbones. "I was just tired, defense is more straining then shooting ya know" replied Klay. Steph chuckled, "alright if you say so" he sarcastically replied. Klay rolled his eyes wrapping his arms around Steph's slim figure. Steph's eyes fluttered close, the adrenaline and beer leaving his system as he laid in his mans arms. Klay lightly rubbed Steph's back, the comforting gesture pushing Steph into a deep slumber.   
As the night drew on, Steph's usual light snores filled the room. Klay lay on his back, his shooting slump the only thing on his mind. He had been practicing the same amount he always did. Being with Steph made him eat better and drink less, so that could not be it. "What is it?" desperately thought Klay, shuffling the constricting sheets off of him. Steph unconsciously rolled over into Klay, draping his body over Klay's tense one. He snuggled himself into Klay, instantly relaxing the taller man. "I'll work about this tomorrow thought Klay. He was going to enjoy having his boyfriend cuddled into him.


End file.
